<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the colours of our youth | raihan nsfw by jeritza (foxtrails)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169508">the colours of our youth | raihan nsfw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrails/pseuds/jeritza'>jeritza (foxtrails)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Childhood Friends, Comfort, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrails/pseuds/jeritza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, we'll get married! Is what he told you, grinning wide and exposing his little fang. You remember that day well, even know; many things you've forgotten with age, but that day wasn't one of them. We'll get married and we're gonna live happily ever after like those people in all those stories you read to me! </p><p>OR</p><p>In which you fall in love with your childhood best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the colours of our youth | raihan nsfw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From an early age you had both been rather infatuated with one another, your parents cooing constantly over how sweet it was that you always held Raihan's hand or that he always chased away the birds you were so frightful of. From an early age, Raihan had always been keenly aware of his position in your life, knowing from the sweet age of five that he was destined to protect you from anything and everything;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One day, we'll get married! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is what he told you, grinning wide and exposing his little fang. You remember that day well, even know; many things you've forgotten with age, but that day wasn't one of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We'll get married and we're gonna live happily ever after like those people in all those stories you read to me!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days were so bright back then, coloured with warm saturations of yellow and orange, not a hint of anxiety or worry about—at least none that either of you were aware of. As childhood best friends, you were inseparable, but as the years began collapsing upon one another and age ripened the pair of you, things became complicated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The promise of marriage seemed to blur into the stress of social cliques and the harsh realities and brutalities that was high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, every day was spent with one another: eating lunch, playing on the field, laying under an old oak tree up the back of campus… but slowly, as you both met new people, the gap between you both began growing wider and wider until the only time you ever saw each other was the mandatory gym classes on a Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hated gym more than anything. It was one class you wished you could never show up to, but of course that idea deflated on its own when the teachers realised your recurring "nausea" was just a feeble attempt of evading the judgemental gazes of hormonal teenage boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the age of fifteen, most girls in your grade had presented; a vast array of secondary genders littered your classes nowadays: alphas, omegas, betas, but of course you were yet to present. You didn't mind, though. Watching the stress of your classmates over the years (as you entered senior classes) trying to juggle their studies with their heats and ruts made you more than grateful that you hadn't presented yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan presented proudly at the ripe age of sixteen, texting you (for the first time in weeks) about the update. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he presented as an alpha. At sixteen with the height of six foot, you wouldn't expect anything else. You sent him back a congratulatory text followed by a little kaomoji that he then teased you for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fell asleep with a smile that night, and Raihan fell asleep laughing after realising you had fallen asleep mid-conversation, but hey… slowly, the bridge between you both began to shift; slowly, the distance between you both was reducing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in the eleventh grade when you realised something wasn't right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four years later and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated the gym, but were more willing to participate. Four years later and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> shared the same gym class as Raihan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the years you have made two close friends that have stuck by your side through the absence of Raihan; Nessa and Sonia. Nessa presented as an Alpha female, and Sonia - much like you - was yet to present. Nonetheless, the three of you got along like a house on fire, having a group chat and weekly sleepovers, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the three of you mozey into the gym, you feel uncomfortable. You halt momentarily, glancing around the gym when you notice a familiar group of notorious alpha's in the back corner, undressing you with their eyes. Over the year you had failed to notice the change in your pubescent body, but the other boys in your class hadn't. Time and time again your name was whispered amongst certain alphas, and time and time again a certain someone had threatened to shut them up if they didn't stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heya short-cake," You hear a familiar voice call, strong arms tugging you back by your waist. Raihan curls into your back, blowing a raspberry on your cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squeal, earning a laugh from all three of your friends as you turn around and shove the alpha off. You pout up at your best friend who merely grins a lazy grin, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oopsy~ oh, by the way," He's shrugging his jacket off as he speaks, carefully draping it over your shoulders. "Don't worry about those dickwads. They'd fuck a piece of salami if they got the chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you just compare me to salami?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan smirks. "Nah. You're waaaay spicier~"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The punch to his gut makes him laugh louder as he tries to zip up the jacket. You miss the way he looks at you when you look away; cheeks red and puffed, arms folded over your chest, his jacket falling mid-way down your thighs; it acts almost like a dress considering your height differences.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lesson rolls past slowly and by the end of your mock volleyball match you had tied Raihan's jacket around your waist. Volleyball is fun; you mainly act as the libero (considering your stature), but you enjoy it, nonetheless—especially when you were on the opposing team to Nessa. You're both so competitive it fires everybody else up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the students file out of the gym, you offer your hand in packing up the nets and cones that decorate the court. You were just bending over to retrieve the last cone when you felt a sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> against your rear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sharp yelp, you spin around and stumble back slightly at alpha that stands before you. Your breath hitches when he takes a step forward towards you, two sniggering alphas on the other side of the gym catching your eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've gotten real hot lately, pet." The alpha hums, continuing to back you up until your back meets the chill of the bricked wall. "What's with that? Y'still haven't presented yet? I can't smell nothin' comin' from ya but that stinkin' jacket." With a sharp tug, he rips the jacket from your waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi!" You shout, shoving at his chest. "Give that back!" You grab his wrist in one hand whilst the other takes a fistful of the jacket. You notice the other two alphas beginning to approach and it's at a time like this that you can't help but wonder where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> the teacher's are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't speak to me like that, bitch!" He laughs venomously, realing his free hand back. Your eyes widen momentarily when you realise that he's about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hit you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your body stiffens, and like a deer in headlights, you braces for impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tremble in place. It all happened so fast. One moment the alpha was plunging his fist forward, and then suddenly he was spiraling to the ground, blood seeping from his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is right. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you just call her?" Raihan grabs the boy by the collar and yanks him back to his feet, shoving him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-Rai…" You call, cursing the shake in your voice. You hold the torn jacket in your hands, feeling something inside you tearing as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you fucking care? It's not like she's your mut y'fuckin—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another disgusting crunch of skin colliding with cartilage echoes the gym. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you dumb? Are you seriously that thick?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Raihan grabs the boy's collar, but suddenly his body stiffens, stopping him dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stare at the now tattered jacket in your hands and bite back your lower lip. You don't know when you started crying, but suddenly you can't stop. It's all a haze to you, in all honesty. You remember Raihan cupping your cheeks, large hands smoothing back your hair as he talks to you. You don't know where your mind is, or why Raihan suddenly sounds like Isabella from Animal Crossing, but it's not long before your eyes are fluttering back open. When had they fallen shut? Had you collapsed? Where were you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small groan erupts from you when you slowly revive from your unconsciousness, head feeling swollen and stuffed with tissue paper. You feel a squeeze to your hand and suddenly a familiar brown beauty comes into your line of sight, breathing out a sigh of relief and then your name once he sees you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" You mumble quietly. "Where am I? Are you—Oh, Rai," you frown, shaky hands tracing the cut across his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're alright, I'm alright," is the first thing he whispers. He runs his free hand through your hair, smiling, but it wasn't as bright as usual. "The doctors said you got too stressed and triggered a, uh.. erm, a heat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blink a few times, frowning. "Heat? But that can't be possible? I haven't… I'm not a…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The doctors explained that, basically, the stress triggered the presentation and, uh, kinda… Y'know i'm not good at explaining," he whines. He notices the perplexed expression that colours your face and bites his lip. "I'm really sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You catch his gaze, noticing the sadness that swims in the cyan circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I acted like a real meathead and basically put you here because I stressed you out…" His gaze falls as he plays with your fingers. You notice the way he frowns and glares and then sighs. "I just… seeing the way he was with you… i seriously—i was seriously gonna kill him. I don't know what's wrong with me… I know you can look after yourself, but seeing those pricks… and the way they look at you like you're some sort of—like you're a piece of meat!" Raihan drops his head on your bed. "I'm so sorry…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart twists in your chest at the sight, not liking how </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raihan looks. You reach up, ignoring the dizziness that plagues you, and run your fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You saved me," you whisper almost laboriously. Heat travels from your face down your neck, red splotching your skin like a fever, sweat lining your brow. "I'm glad you gave that shithead what he deserves, because I tried to and…" You notice how Raihan's shoulders stiffen again, just like how they did in the gym. "Rai? Are… you okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tips of his ears are red. You're sure of it. Is he coming down with a fever? What if you weren't actually an Omega and this was just some really bad flu? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You frown. "Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan clears his throat. "Said you smell good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You continue to lazily play with his hair, frowning. Why wouldn't he look at you? Something inside you aches strangely; you don't know what it is, but it has made you want to cry. You need Raihan. You don't know how you need him, but you need him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rai…" Your voice is tiny when it leaves your lips, soft and needy, you feel Raihan shiver beneath your fingertips. "Can… I have a hug? I dunno what's goin' on and I'm sorry to ask because I know it's probably inappropriate and-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your rambling is cut off once the alpha slides in under the covers beside you. Strong arms encircle your waist, holding your heated body flush against your own. A wave of relief washes over you once your nose naturally finds its way up into the crook of Raihan's neck, nestling against the scent gland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds you so tight. You feel so safe, so secure, like you're being bathed in both his scent and security. He smells so warm and tender, like crackling wood during a winter fire, comforting and caressing your senses beautifully.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispers your name, lips resting against the shell of your ear. "I'll stay with you, okay? I won't hurt you. I promise. You won't be alone through this…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And alone you weren't. With the permission of your parents, Raihan was allowed to stay as a comfort for you during your very first and (very torturous) heat. The nights were spent clinging desperately to your best friend, whimpering softly into his ear, enjoying the way he squeezed your hips, the way he responded to your quiet calls with a low grumble of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn't have sex that night, but you did share a tender part of your life together. Upon your quiet plead, Raihan's lips had found yours and satiated the desire that coursed through your veins. The kiss was slow and passionate and everything you could ever had imagined it to be. His lips were slow and supple and soft and even in your hazy state you knew they were addictive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan ended up shedding a few layers and coaxing you into his chest, surrounding you with his clothes in an attempt to appease your agony. It was a long and painful three days, but Raihan never left your side (unless it was to get you food or drink, of course). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During those three days, you became his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And four years later, he proposed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it's winter. You're twenty one and currently dozing in the arms of your lover. Fingertips gingerly map his chocolate chest, tracing over every crease and every crevice of his muscles. He was sleeping now, lightly, of course, but the first two rounds had seemed to tire him out. There's a deep ache in your hips, but you don't mind. You'd take the pain any day if it meant caring for your alpha like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hands smooth back his tousled hair, sweat greasing the darker strands. You laugh to yourself quietly, leaning up to kiss along his hot cheek. Stirring, Raihan grumbles tiredly, rolling over so he pushes you flat onto your back and nuzzles his face into the swells of your breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tch," you mutter as he lays atop your tinier frame. "So needy. What a hopeless alpha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips drag against your right breast, the caress of his rougher lips have your back arching up off the mattress. You take a fistful of his hair, tugging it, enjoying the low growl that emits from your lover. One hand, large and tender, runs up your naked thigh, gripping the softness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sweet gush of slick wets your folds as his tongue rolls against your erected nipple. The way he sucks at you makes your eyes roll shut, a loud gasp being torn from you once the pad of his thumb presses against your twitching clit. Your hips press down against him when he begins drawing figure eights against your core, a familiar heat igniting in your belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rai…" You sigh, delighted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha slowly rolls you onto your stomach and props your hips up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Touch yourself," he all but grunts as he pulls away. You look over your shoulder at him, eyes slightly wider now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-What?" The heat recedes to your now burning ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan leans back on his knees, dick standing high and proud against his abdomen. A lazy smirk appears as he takes a fistful of your ass, digging his well-kept nails into the supple sphere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Touch yourself," he growls again. "And then i'll give you my cock." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A needy whine leaves you at the rougher treatment, the pleasure going straight to your core. Your head drops back onto the pillow, hot cheek pressed to the softness as you sheepishly reach between your thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rai…" You find yourself whimpering as your fingers gingerly trace at the swelling of your clit. Your hips tremble, breath stuttering in your chest. You shyly watch over your shoulder, noticing just how hard those cyan orbs watch your fingers. It's always flattering just how enamoured Raihan is with you; even like this you're the centre of his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bite your lip, watching the tall man pant from behind you as your fingers explore the depths of your pleasure. You begin rocking your hips, fingers slowly inching back to sink into your sopping pussy. That's when you hear the low groan of your alpha. He really seems to be getting off on watching you play with yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Alpha," you mumble, removing your fingers from your stretched hole; a line of slick joins your fingertips to your entrance. "So wet… All for you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can tell he's barely holding onto his sanity; but truth be told, so are you. Over the years you've learned to quiet the voice of your biology, but sometimes you can't help to succumb to your inner omega and beg to be fucked until you're crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach behind with your free hand and pull one cheek apart, exposing your puckered rim. Your fingertips teasingly circle your upper hole, eyes focused on the way Raihan's widen. That seems to be the last straw for the alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flurry of movements he has your wrists bound tightly above your head and tied to the headboard, his mouth absolutely ravishing your dripping sex. You're a writhing wreck once his tongue pries inside of you, relentlessly ravishing the sweet slick that pours from your throbbing entrance. You throw your head back, gasping loudly when his tongue licks at your ass, teasing the puckered rim with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-Gah! N-No, Rai—Rai that's—oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>." You tighten your grip on the binds around your wrists, mewling loudly when his tongue pries your ass open. Your hips tremble. "S-So dirty… Y-You're so- ha~ so gross…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark chuckle reverberates off each wall of the room. The wet appendage pushes deep inside you, curling and flicking as his teeth nibble at the sensitive muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say it's gross, tell me to stop," he chuckles as he pulls back. He shuffles behind you, hands trapping your squirming hips that try to find some sort of friction. Slowly, with one hand on his cock, he drags the swollen head up along your folds. "But look how wet my precious little Omega is~ You really don't want it, baby? You really don't want me to fuck you again? Fill you with my pups and breed you like the beautiful little </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are~?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head has fallen back onto the pillow, tears now streaking your hot cheeks. "Please…" You choke out, pitifully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan lolls his head to the side, smirking down at you. "Look at me," His voice is so low when he speaks, the tinge of Alpha that colours his words awakening something inside of you. "Look at me when you beg for my dick."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And you obey instantaneously. Looking over at him, your expression is wrecked; eyes teary, face wet, lips bleeding from how hard you had bit them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Alpha. Please fuck me. Please fill me with all you have. I want to feel you inside of me-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your words die in your throat when the thick, girthy cock plunges deep inside you with one swift thrust. It's so sudden that all that leaves you is a strangled cry. Considering the past two rounds you have gone through today, your body accommodates the intrusion gladly, your self-lubricated walls hugging his cock snuggly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, baby…" he growls, head dropping onto your shoulder. "Even now, your body keeps suckin' me in. You really are my nasty little whore, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" You choke, wriggling your hips. "Yes, yes, please don't stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he doesn't. It's not long before a nice pace is set up, hips retracting before pushing deep inside you until your filled to the hilt with cock. Raihan's head falls back as he relishes in the warmth your pussy provides, sighing with nothing but absolute bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You feel so good on my dick like this. You're so small, but you take it so good," Raihan gives a harder thrust that makes you yelp before he's pushing you onto your side and opening your legs. He smirks when your eyes meet, one hand going back to caress the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath your folds once more. Your body jolts and, as Raihan picks up the pace, soon your voice becomes louder, moans toppling effortlessly from your lips. "I wanna watch you cum on my dick, baby. Be a good girl, yeah? Let alpha make you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking nice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first orgasm has you crying out his name loudly. Your body rocks through the violent convulsions that follow suit, body tingling and hips twitching to rock back and forth. Raihan is absolutely mesmerised by the way your body struggles; he always enjoys watching you struggle the most. He enjoys watching your face flush and your back arch and your muscles tighten as you ride out the pleasure that waltzes with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rai-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You try to pull away when his hand quickens against your front, rubbing you without mercy through your first orgasm. Truth be told, you love this treatment; deep down you love when Raihan uses you like this, you love when he fucks you like he's going to break you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one can make you come undone like this," he sneers, lightly slapping your thigh before moving his hand. Reaching up, still entirely sheathed inside of you, he rips the binds from your wrists, carelessly discarding the now shredded rope to the bedroom floor. "Now, how badly do you want my knot, Princess~?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please-" You squeak instantaneously, eliciting a loud bark of laughter from your fiance. You flush. "P-Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning over your smaller frame, Raihan presses a chaste kiss to your lips before pushing you entirely onto your back. He helps you wrap your legs around his waist, reeling his hips back before plunging them forward. The rhythm he sets up is slow at first, his lips moving knowingly against yours. Again, you're already panting, head becoming gradually foggy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene plays through, the echo of sloppy kisses and obscenity of skin slapping against skin. Your souls slowly become one as your bodies press flush against one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan gradually loses himself, holding your hips tighter, digging his nails into your skin and decorating you with red crescent moons. His lips leave yours and eventually find your neck, growling as he sucks and bites a constellation of red down your expanse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain makes it all the while better, and when Raihan angles your hips up so he can begin drilling his cock deeper, you find yourself coming undone yet again, totally unannounced. You cling desperately to your fiance, clawing at his back, leaving your own artwork behind. It's not long before Raihan follows suit, hips snapping harder along to a silent three-four rhythm. The expansion of his knot knocks the air from your lungs once he sheaths himself inside you. Your eyes roll back and your back arches back up off the mattress for the umpteenth time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud, low growl leaves Raihan when you clench around his growing knot. Then, he's moaning shamelessly into your ear once his own coils of cum spill inside of you. He holds your hips tighter, biting into the scarred mark that adorns your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small yelp that leaves you results in Raihan lapping the skin with his tongue, collecting any spillage of blood that may so soil your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a good girl," he purrs into your ear, voice low and thick, dripping with an amalgamation of adoration and desire. "I love you so much. I seriously love you so much," His lips trail along your jaw and to yours, hands moving to hover either side of your face. He kisses you gently before awkwardly rolling you both over. The position shift makes you whimper, discontent with the movement of his knot. Considering you'll be locked together for a while, Raihan helps you lay on his chest, pulling the blankets up over your back. "I can't wait to marry you," he murmurs quietly, large hand caressing your lower back. He smiles when you look up, tired. "Seriously. I can't wait to marry you and start a family with you, (name)." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your burning face hides away in Raihan's chest and you feel the rumble of laughter shake him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still blew your mind that one day you were going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry</span>
  </em>
  <span> this man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how lovely fate had been to you during this lifetime.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this is OK!! I've been really unwell lately and I've been super not in the mood for smut, but I felt like I was being slack and not delivering what you want :( I'm sorry for not offering enough! I hope you can all bare with me for now. I'm also back at University presently so I won't be able to upload as frequently, but if you follow my Tumblr you will be able to read the little drabbles and ratings I post! Please let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you so much for your constant support!</p><p>Love, Nor ♡</p><p>♡ <a href="https://n6or.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> ♡ <a href="https://twitter.com/2linhardt">twitter</a> ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>